John Castle
John Castle is a character in the Red Carpet Diaries series. He is the founder and head of Castle Agency. He makes his first appearance in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance John has dark brown combed back hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He wears a blue suit jacket over a matching blue waistcoat and white collared shirt. Personality Abrasive and dedicated to his work, he doesn't tolerate under-performing employees or no-name aspiring stars. His hospitality only extends to those who can maintain or boost his and his agency's image. Chapters Red Carpet Diaries Book 1 * Chapter 1: Hello, Hollywood! * Chapter 4: Heroes and Hustlers * Chapter 9: What Stays In Vegas Book 2 * Chapter 1: Toast Of The Town (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Leveling Up (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: I'll Make You a Star (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: Going Public...Persona (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: A Shot Across The Bow... (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Fired-storm (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: Take Two (Determinant) Book 3 * TBA Relationships Your Character Due to your character's lack of reputation, John is disinterested in your ambition and potential. However, when you get a lead role in Tender Nothings, he will suck up to you a lot and say the Castle Agency is behind her all the way. Chazz Javellana Chazz is one of John's employees working as a junior agent. John has little respect and patience for Chazz, threatening to fire him if he does not improve his performance. In Book 2, he tells Chazz he either has to drop you or leave the agency. When he also decides to drop Matt, Chazz decides it is time for him to quit. You can support him and witness how Chazz talks to Castle in a premium scene of Book 2, Chapter 11: When Castle gets rude, Chazz reveals that because Castle told him to digitalize the financial records, Chazz knows that Castle is embezzling money from his clients. They can then reach an understanding to leave each other alone. Matt Rodriguez Matt is one of John's clients. Chazz reveals in Book 2, Chapter 11, that Castle wants to drop Matt as client because of his accident on set. Ethan Blake Ethan was one of John's employees, working as a senior agent. While Ethan respects John's success as an agent and his agency, he disapproves of how he treats his employees. As he puts it, Castle can be a 'petty tyrant.' Viktor Montmartre In Book 2, Chapter 10, Viktor Montmartre calls Castle who then forces Chazz to drop you as a client, following Viktor's will. Otherwise Chazz wouldn't be able to stay in the agency. When you ask Chazz why Castle doesn't refuse, Chazz says Castle doesn't want to lose everything. Chazz hints at some dark secrets that Castle is trying to hide and that Viktor knows about them. It is revealed that said secrets include embezzlement. Trivia * He shares the same forename as John Tull, a character from the ''Most Wanted'' series. * The name John is of English, Hebrew and Greek origin, which means "God is gracious". * He doesn't physically appear in Book 2 free path, but is mentioned several times so that the player can learn more about him and his relationship with Viktor Montmartre. He appears in a premium scene of Chapter 11. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Bullies Category:Criminals